The present invention relates to an atomizer producing a superfine spray.
There are two ways currently adopted to lower the temperature in an animal shed. The first way is to sprinkle water to wet the ground in the shed. And, the second way is to spray water through the air in the shed. In the first way of lowering temperature in the shed by sprinkling water, the water will then directly contact with dropping and sewage on the ground and promotes production and release of hazardous substance and gas when the soiled water being heated under high temperature. This will, of course, have adverse influences on the animals in the shed. On the other hand, the second way of lowering temperature in the shed by spraying water shall moisten and cool the air in the shed with atomized water directly dissolved in the air. However, there are chances that the water is not sufficiently atomized and form oversized drops which fall to reach the ground before they are vaporized in the air, and constantly wet the ground in the shed, causing the same hazards as that caused by the above mentioned first way. That is, both the two currently adopted ways to lower temperature in a shed will produce bad and improper humidity in the shed. Therefore, it is desirable to develop an improved way to achieve the purpose of lowering temperature in an animal shed.